


Chlorine King

by Merman



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Robb Stark is a Gift, Short One Shot, Theon is thirsty, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merman/pseuds/Merman
Summary: He was tired of the smell of chlorine and the sounds of screaming and splashing children, summer was supposed to be about fun and relaxation with his best friend who he secretly loved.What he wasn't tired of however, was getting to a front row seat to ogle his best friend in nothing but a pair of tight swimming trunks.





	Chlorine King

Theon grimaced when he had to yet again blow into his whistle when another seven year old decided to sprint across the wet cement around the pool. Did these kids ever learn? Did they want their summer ruined with a busted open head from slipping on too warm water? Personally he could relate with having a ruined summer because truth was... he was tired.

He was tired of the smell of chlorine and the sounds of screaming and splashing children, summer was supposed to be about fun and relaxation with his best friend who he secretly loved.

What he wasn't tired of however, was getting to a front row seat to ogle his best friend in nothing but a pair of tight swimming trunks. Theon adjusts his sitting position atop his lifeguard chair, gaze luckily hidden beneath his sunglasses. Robb looked amazing as usual, all copper curls, bright smile and amazing physique. His gaze drank in the sight of sunkissed freckles spread across milky skin, and the light dusting of red hair on his chest and just below his navel. Of course his best friend looked like a bloody god sitting on a throne when he was just simply on alert watching the many splashing children from his own chair. Sure, Robb wasn't as good of a swimmer as Theon himself, but who wouldn't want to be saved by someone so goddamn beautiful? This was their last year life guarding together before senior year, and as much as he begged his best friend to just skip the whole summer job idea he was silenced when Robb reminded him that they needed as much cash as possible before their trip to the coast once they graduated.

Their trip... he had dreamed of that trip for years now. Just the two of them and the open road, no school or families or Jon to hold them back, just them being able to do whatever they wanted before they had to rush off to college together in autumn. Perhaps the hopes and dreams of finally confessing how he felt on said trip was what silenced any and all complaints he had over their mutual life guarding. Still... he was allowed to complain in his head, because the chlorine was garbage compared to the salt of the ocean, and the children were more annoying than his older brothers, and the sun was... well it wasn't  _as_ hot as Robb, but it came a close second. 

The sound of a literal chorus of gasps rouses Theon out of his lamenting long enough to hear Robb blow his whistle and jump into the water to pull some dumb seven year old out of the deep end.  _Gods_ how hard was it to stay in the shallow end? He chews on his bottom lip as he watches Robb give the kid a stern warning before swimming the distance to the side of the pool and  _fuck..._

His breath hitches within his lungs as his best friend pulls himself out of the pool, biceps twitching and water droplets running down his perfect body. Bless Eddard Stark for convincing his eldest to keep playing football because years of playing the damn sport made him look so goddamn delicious. Theon could only smile weakly when Robb turned and sent over his own damn gentle smile he always seemed to share with him. He was completely and utterly whipped, he was a young man in love, a young man so hopelessly and tormentingly in love with his best friend.

* * *

"Today was an easy day!" Robb remarks in his usual cheerful manner when the two of padded into the locker room after their shift ended. How he could ever keep his usual upbeat demeanor after spending hours in the sun while wearing nine layers of sunscreen so his very fair skin wouldn't burn was a mystery to Theon, but he wasn't about to burst his bubble. Especially when he was just too cute after saving the life of an idiot child.

"Guess so. I just have to keep reminding myself that it'll be worth it next year. I just want to feel the salty sea air and drink on the beach..." He mutters, nose wrinkling once the nasty stench of the locker room hit him. Robb of course was unfazed, perks of being a high school athlete he supposed, he must have been used to the smell.

"That's the spirit! I can hardly wait myself." He was so adorable, it was times like this Robb mirrored his damn dog. Grey Wind had the same abundant energy as his master did. "As fun as it is watching you be so cute when you blatantly check me out from across the pool I'd prefer it if we were actually by ourselves... snuggled up on some blanket with picnic food... listening to the waves."

Theon's eyes bulge out of his head, jaw falling open at the redhead's casual accusation. "Checking you out?!" He sputters out, heart fluttering in his chest. "...Cute?!"

"I'm not completely oblivious, Theon. We're best friends, right? Now and always? I've been meaning to bring it up for some time, but I was a little scared that'd you reject me." Robb's voice is soft, but his words were like heaven to Theon's ears, making his heart beat quickly, euphoria filling him once he realized what he was saying.  "But I guess my fears were unfounded since you can hardly keep your eyes off of me when we're at work, even under your sunglasses." Gods he could light up the night with that smile. This was really happening. Robb felt the same as he did?

"Robb... I've loved you since we were kids." It sounded stupid to hear on his own lips, and he tears his gaze away even when he feels Robb grab for his hands.

"Is that not what now and always means?" His tone was teasing, though his touch was soft. "I have loved you for just as long... maybe it's time we actually start acting on how we feel instead of repressing it?" His gaze returns to his redheaded friend, taking in that beautiful smile and deep blue eyes that were filled with hope and what was it?  _longing_? Perfect Robb. Perfect  _amazing_ Robb.  **His** Robb.

"I'd like that..."

"Good!" He sounded relieved, and finally Theon allowed himself to smile in return. "You know literally all my siblings apparently have a bet for how long it'd take for us to get together?" He didn't know what to say to that, but it certainly explained the knowing looks he'd receive from both Sansa and Arya. He was about to comment something sarcastic until he took in Robb's blushing face and the way his eyes kept darting down to his lips. "...I really want to kiss you... and call me a romantic, but I'd prefer it if our first kiss wasn't in some chlorine scented locker room."

Theon actually laughs at that, hands finally squeezing back, one hand pulling away to reach up and brush a wet curl of red hair away from Robb's forehead. He was perfect. "A date. You and me tonight?" It was finally happening. They would always be best friends, but now officially the dream of calling Robb Stark his boyfriend was happening. He wanted to jump for joy, lament over years and years of daydreams and repressed feelings coming to light.

"Tonight." Robb echoes. "Pick me up at eight?" He nods in response, smile only fading when Robb pulled away. "Now out with you. I need to shower and head home and get ready. You can't be here or you'll ruin my dreams of our first time being on prom night." His jaw falls open once more and all he could hear was Robb's happy laugh as he walked away towards the showers, trunks slipping down his hips, giving him an eyeful of a very nice looking retreating rear.

Yep. He was in love, and he suddenly wasn't so tired of having the best job in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Throbb fic! Hope it didn't disappoint.
> 
> If there is enough interest I may write a sequel about their first date.


End file.
